heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 4
Welcome to Part 4 of the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough! See the Overview below if you’d like to head somewhere else. Part 3 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 30/200 *Sleeping Bags: 2/20 *Mogs Scanned: 6/103 *DNA Acquired: 2/42 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 3/14 *Fish Caught: 8/40 *Cards Collected: 40/383 *Recommended Level: 18 The registry draws near, and hopefully the identity of Rex and Troz’s mysterious thief. Aeros Exiting Solburg Tunnel puts you in Aeros, a town which immediately impresses Rex. It isn’t long before you encounter a flustered woman who is quickly recognized as a Conjurer, and the party deduces that she is the one connected to the owners of the Mog registry. However, as she appears much too busy to be bothered at the moment, you’re left to investigate further on your own. There are several side objectives you can fulfill now that you’ve entered Aeros, so before tracking down the registry, it’s a good idea to get all of those things done. Start by speaking with the odd-looking character in the trench coat standing to the right of the Tunnel exit. This creature is called Bystander, and they will give your party a full heal for free. Not a bad idea to avail yourself of their services. Next, head down to the middle of town and speak with the person standing near the sewer grate who appears to stick out from the crowd. It doesn’t take long for Klein to recognize Shep in her human form. Shep explains that she has a new gig going on in this town and doesn’t want to ruin in, so in order to keep her new disguise a secret, she offers to show your party her “secret place”. Follow her into the sewer grate to discover an entirely new area. These sewers will act as a sort of hub for the remainder of your adventure. Their key feature, as Shep explains, is that they act as a fast travel point, allowing you to quickly travel from any part of the world to any other part. Initially there are two gates open, one for Aeros and the other for Solburg. It’s a good idea to quickly go back and unluck the other two available gates for Sunwich and Chumburg. Before doing that, however, take a moment to meet the other denizens of the sewers. To the far right of the sewers you’ll find a group of three Rakshasa brothers: Big Sean, Dr. Brainy, and Coach Flexo. These three brothers provide two different side activities, one of which can be accessed right away. Talk with Dr. Brainy behind the counter and he will offer to teach your party new skills for the price of 1000 Yuan. However, in order to keep them, you will have to defeat Big Sean. With a level 18 party, the recommended level to have ended Part 3, you should be able to handle him with relative ease. HARD MODE TIP: Even on Hard Mode, a level 18 party shouldn’t have too much trouble. Just be sure to keep Klein’s Sharpest Yowl up on Big Sean, who is the only real threat, and you should come out alright. After your victory, your party is allowed to keep their newly acquired Skills. This also retroactively applies to all future party members! Besides this, you also get the Kitten Belt as a sign of your victory. There is a Cheevo for obtaining all three Belts, so we’ll start tracking that now. Rakshasa Belts: 1/3. Next, talk to Coach Flexo, who is standing down near the floating brain. He explains that this odd thing will allow you to fight copies of Mogs in order to train. He asks if you’d like to challenge the “Broze Circuit”, but actually this fight is not available yet. This guide will include a section informing you when this fight becomes available. Now head to the far-left side of the Sewers to meet another Mog. She identifies herself as Ven Berith, the Alchemy vendor. She will allow you to transform your elemental materials (such as the abundance of Common Sunflowers you should have right about now) into various items. She is one of the most useful vendors in the game, so be sure to visit her frequently. For more details on Alchemy, visit the page. She mentions to you that one of her books was stolen by a Tiny Oni, and that returning it will give her access to even more recipes. Conveniently, the Oni apparently went to Sunwich, which is precisely where we want to go next! Head up through the Sewer exit labeled “Solburg”. You’ll arrive in the top left corner of the town, near the town exit. Head back through Corona woods to Sunwich and then back behind Granpa Liang’s shop. You’ll find the sewer grate there, near the shortcut we opened back in Part 2. Now you can easily go from the sewer entrance to Sunwich directly to Choi’s house! We’ll be visiting her in a moment, so for now let’s corner our little book thief. You’ll find the Tiny Oni standing in front of your store in a patch of flowers. After explaining to him that the book he stole was indeed NOT a sandwich, he readily returns it. Take it back to Ven to gain access to Weapon Rituals. This allows you create new weapons for your party, and is the only way to get new weapons currently. It’s a good idea to create a new staff for Eve, even if you don’t have materials to make any other weapons. Going forward, whenever a new character joins your party, Ven will have a new weapon for them! There is a Cheevo for creating all of the weapons this way. However, since the number of materials you have right now is very limited, the guide will not pay too close attention to which weapons you’ve crafted just yet. Since it’s a good idea to make at least one new Staff for Eve, we’ll start tracking just that for now. Weapons Crafted: 1/19. Head back through the sewer to Solburg and down to the Tunnel entrance to reach Chumburg. You’ll find the sewer great here next to the sleeping bag. Open it up, and you should now have full access to all previous areas you’ve visited. That done, now is a great time to do some fishing! The Sewers themselves are home to two new kinds of fish, the Blogfish and the Tirelurk. Fish up at least one of each, then quickly head back into Aeros. Here you’ll find just one more unique kind of fish, the Casval. Fish Caught: 11/40. Head into the sewers and back to Sunwich to turn in your freshly caught fish, as well as report your recent victory to Choi. That is, if you defeated the second Red-Eyed Cluster in Solburg tunnel. If you haven’t done so, now would be a great time, since you can easily return to that part of the Solburg Tunnel through Aeros. See Part 3 if you need a reminder on where to find it. Choi will reward your efforst with a Phantom Lens - which grants +1 Attack, +1 Luck, and Ice defense - as well as Mysterious Letter 3. Don’t forget to talk with Fang and turn in your three new fish, which will net you 5 more Rare Tokens. You’re now good to head back to Aeros. Since we’re on our own as far as searching for the registry owner, take some time to explore the town. You’ll find the Smallmart in the bottom left corner, which has some new inventory compared to the one in Solburg: *Bait, 20 Yuan, Needed for catching Fish *Cupcake, 100 Yuan, Restores 25 Pulse *Sugar Bun, 250 Yuan, Restores 50 Pulse *Aloe Vera, 420 Yuan, Cures Burn status *Venomore, 666 Yuan, Cures Poison status *Stress-Ball, 300 Yuan, Cures Rage status *Pocket De-Fib, 1000 Yuan, Cures Knockout status As before, don’t bother buying the Status restoring items. They have no use yet, so you’re better off saving your Yuan. Next, you’ll find Shep in the middle of town, ready to sell you her greatly expanded stock of goods! Shep Items *Familiar Perfume, 200 Yuan, Restores 50 Beat *Level Letter, 500 Yuan, Grants 100 Heart *Flee Powder, 500 Yuan, Guaranteed Escape from non-boss encounters *Teleport Snack, 1000 Yuan, Return to the last town visited Shep Equipment *Visor (Head), 1000 Yuan, Fire Resistance +4 Agility *Spaghetti Straps (Chest), 570 Yuan, +2 Attack +4 Agility *Neat Watch (Deco), 280 Yuan, +2 Agilit +1 Luck The Teleport Snacks are especially useful if you want to quickly get back to town, so having at least a couple on hand is always nice. The Neat Watch is also especially good, because it fills up an equipment slot for Eve that is not currently being filled. No reason not to buy it now. Once you’re done shopping, head to the top left corner of the town and enter the lighthouse. You’ll see a group of three strange characters in the entrance, but they are much too distracted to pay you much mind at the moment. Instead, head upstairs to find a treasure chest containing 5 Tokens. Chests Opened: 31/200. You can go up one more floor, but the only thing there is another strange Mog who appears to be waiting for someone. That should do it for all the important things to do around town before heading to the large building in the top right corner. However, if you’re an especially enterprising explorer, you may discover the secret invisible bridge that takes you out over the water and near a strange symbol on an island. Don’t worry about this strange spot right now. There will be time deal with that later... Finally, head inside the large building and speak with the Mog at the top of the room. This is Blitz Morax, who explains that he lives here with his sister and their Conjurers, Ann Galliard - who you saw earlier - and Rick Galliard. Blitz explains that his sister, Chip, is the owner of the registry you’re looking for, and that you’ll find her in the Froxeter Forest to the south of town. After giving you some words of encouragement, and 4 Cupcakes, Blitz sends you on your way. Aeros Recap *Sewers Found *Gates to Sunwich and Chumburg opened *Rakshasa Belts Earned: 1/3 *Returned Ven’s Ritual Book *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Obtained Phantom Lens and Letter 3 from Choi *Fish Caught: 11/40 *Chests Opened: 31/200 *Recommended Level: 18-19 Froxeter Forest Froxeter Forest Enemies - Mogs Scanned: 10/103 *Tanuki+ *Vampire+ *Rakshasa *Dryad Once in Froxeter Forest, head down and take a slight right to see a treasure chest behind a mushroom. A leap from Rex and you’ll get the 50 Yuan held within. Next, head left to find another chest behind clump of trees containing 5 Tokens. Chests Opened: 33/200. There is a convenient body of water here, so it would be a good time to take a moment and fish. There are three more unique fish to catch here in Froxeter: The Crawmom, Phat Fish, and Sawaygin. Note that the Sawaygin can be quite rare, so don’t worry if you don’t catch one right away. Fish Caught: 14/40. That down, head down to where there’s a fork in the road. Take the path heading down to reach a treasure chest containing 300 Yuan. Chests Opened: 34/200. You can now take the left path at the fork to reach the second area. You’ll find one more chest in this area up from the exit behind another clump of trees containing 50 Yuan. Chests Opened: 35/200. The second area starts as a roundabout with a gate that needs to be opened by pushing a block into a switch. At the top of the roundabout is a chest containing 200 Yuan. Chests Opened: 36/200. Use Troz to push the block into place and head down. Keep following the path around and you’ll inevitably find a sleeping bag on the side of the road. Take a quick nap, if only for completionist sake. Sleeping Bags: 3/20. Keep going until you reach the exit, but make sure you head up to find a chest containing a Pocket De-Fib. Chests Opened: 37/200. The third area has another ball pushing puzzle. Though one much simpler than the ones back in Solburg Tunnel. Simply push the ball to the Right, Down, Left. It rolls quite a ways with each push, so you’ll have to follow it each time. This works in your favor, though, because there are two chests to pick up here. The first, which holds a 250 Yuan, is found near where the ball landed after the first push right, while the second, which has a Snoozenol, is down by the hole the ball fell into. Chests Opened: 39/200. Past the gate is another fork. Take the right path to find a chest located down nearby containing a Sugar Bun. You can then hop the hedges with Rex to get another chests containing a Cupcake. Chests Opened: 41/200. Head back down the right side of the fork and around to reach the graveyard, a somber place indeed. Behind the trees here is a treasure chest containing 5 Token, so be sure to grab that before you go. Chests Opened: 42/200. Finally, follow the path further to reach the end of the Forest in this direction. You’ll see a path marked with red arrows leading into another area. When attempting to enter, Klein will warn you that she hears angry chattering. Make sure you’re prepared, because this isn’t going to end peacefully! It is recommended that you be Level 20-21 before going in! Inside you’ll see one of the Terror Trio, Pike, confronting a strange Mog. It is quickly realized that this stranger is Chip Morax, the owner of the registry, and that Pike seems interested in it just as you are. It’s time for a little payback for the way she and her crew threatened Rex earlier! For more details on the Pike Boss Fight, see her specific page. HARD MODE TIP: Pike is not an enormous threat, especially if you are the recommended level or higher. Keep Sharpest Yowl up and you should be able to defeat her without much trouble. After defeating Pike, she flees, and you’re given a quick chance to move before interacting with Chip. Before talking to her, grab the chest in the corner to pick up 5 Tokens. Chests Opened: 43/200. Now talk with Chip - who is decidedly ungrateful for her timely rescue - and after some discussion, Chip finally agrees to let Rex and Troz put their names in the registry. Chip says she will only do so back home, which is your signal to head back to town. Fortunately, Troz offers to run you back to the entrance if you so wish, and as long as you’ve followed the guide and picked up all of the things listed, you should be safe to accept. Froxeter Forest Recap *Defeated Pike and Rescued Chip *Chests Opened: 43/200 *Fish Caught: 14/40 *Mogs Scanned: 10/103 Aeros (End of Section) Once you’re back in Aeros, all you need to do is head back to the house at the top right corner to proceed. HOWEVER! Be absolutely sure you’ve completed EVERYTHING there is to do up to this point before doing so! This interaction will mark the end of the Section and a significant shift in the story, which will lock you out of certain things. If you’re unsure you’re ready to proceed, make a separate save file before going in. Once you go inside, talk with Chip to start the scene. Chip will register both Troz and Rex in her book, as promised. However, you will note some odd behavior from Rex, as well as a various curious answer she gives to Chip’s question about species. After that, you learn that the Wisp Thief you’ve been tracking is probably just one of the many in the registry, and that it would be too hard for Chip to pinpoint the specific one without speaking with a certain scientist. With their fears assuaged, Rex and Troz decide it’s not longer worth their trouble tracking down the Wisp, and instead return home to Solburg. This marks the end of their story for now, and they leave the party. They will be missed! Though it isn’t the last you’ll see of them, rest assured. After that, Chip makes a quick note on Klein, updating her residence. The scene ends, and you’re free to return home to Sunwich. Quest Complete! Section 1 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 43/200 *Sleeping Bags: 3/20 *Mogs Scanned: 10/103 *DNA Acquired: 2/42 *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Rakshasa Belts Won: 1/3 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 3/14 *Fish Caught: 14/40 *Cards Collected: 40/383 *Rex and Troz Quest Completed *Recommended Level: 22 Thus concludes the first leg of your journey through HEARTBEAT! New friendships formed and new places explored. But things are only just beginning. To continue the adventure, head to Section 2, Part 5! Category:Gameplay